Refusal
by monkeygirl77
Summary: When the fight with Amara takes a turn for the worse, Lucifer thinks he is a dead man. But two certain beings decide to step in, and refuse to allow the passed angels passage into the afterlife; Azrael and Samael are stepping up now, and there is nothing she can do to stop them, not under Death's protection. When Chuck is attacked, meeting them, she goes too far.


There was a bright burning pain in every fiber of his being and then there was nothing. He wasn't really positive as to where angels went when they died, let alone archangels, and he was hoping with everything he had that it was a nice place to go. He knew that this was going to end in someones demise, and while his mug may be a bit contradictory he didn't actually wish that it was his Dad who passed.

He followed what seemed like a trail of light, sparkling against the nothingness, twisting and turning as it did. His destination was a large obsidian structure a little over a mile in front of him and closing in fast.

As far as Lucifer knew, the Winchesters had killed death so as to who it was controlling all of this was a mystery. The cast iron gates opened as he neared, walking slowly up the path in order to look at everything there was to see, he'd never been to the step after life and so was as curious as a fledgling. Gardens of black and red roses lined the entire yard, surrounding the massive castle like a gate of sorts, water flowed over dark stones littering the flowing river beds. Lanterns were his guides as he walked further and further down the path.

With absolutely no idea as to where he was going.

The obsidian doors slammed open on their own as he entered. A random soul pointed him in the direction he was meant to be going and he moved forward.

Another set of doors opened, and this time he was taken by surprise, inside this room was a large black marble table, seats all around. Those seats were occupied.

Castiel was already here somehow, seated next to Balthazar on the far left side.

Gabriel turned to look at him from his spot next to Raphael nearest the head of the table, his eyes narrowed as their gazes met and Lucifer had the feeling that it was because of their last parting. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Nithael shift uncomfortably in his seat at his sudden appearance.

Gadreel and Abner were seated practically on top of each other, each holding a hand under the table, shooting him and Thaddeus the same look.

The only fledgling in Heaven at this time, Samandriel, was seated calmly in Joshua's lap, next to Gabriel.

Naomi had a whole entourage, he could recognize Ion and Esper right off the bat, the other three not having turned to look at the new arrival.

Raphael had three seated behind him, Flagstaff and Constantine whispering back and forth, Oren and Rit Zien staring at each other in a staring contest of sorts.

Virgil was with Daniel and Ezekiel.

Thoe, Muriel, Daniel, Josiah, Ezra, Malachi, and so so many more. All the siblings who had been lost were seated somewhere around the table.

He rubbed at the back of his head, moving forward only to freeze in his steps as everyone else spun around at the arguing coming from the other room. He moved swiftly towards his two brothers. Joshua picked himself and Samandriel up and moved one chair down so he himself could have the chair next to Gabriel.

"Looks like the neighborhood has gone down hill"

"Gabriel"

Raphael's tone held an underlying warning in it, rebuking him for his comment and most likely any future comments he would be making as well. He frowned at the messenger before turning his attention towards Lucifer, his frown not removing itself in the slightest.

"Brother, how are you here?"

Lucifer looked around at their gathered siblings, all they needed was Michael and they, no wait, there he was, at the right of the head glaring at him. Never mind. Turning back towards Raphael he shrugged curiously.

"Where is _here?_ I could ask you the same question Little Brother, how are we all still here? Don't we have an afterlife? Somewhere we go when we are dead?"

Raphael stared at him for a long moment, not saying a word, "We do but..They refuse to reap us"

Now he was confused, who refused to reap them? What was going on?

"What? Who? I thought Death was in charge of this place and with him dead..."

"You forgot about one, or should we say two, things"

Now Gabriel was speaking to him, his tone was clipped as ever, but it was a start. When he didn't respond right away, Gabriel huffed in annoyance, his patience seemingly short.

"They've been arguing for as long as I've been here and bad things tend to happen when those two argue. In Death's absence he was put in charge, as part of their deal, he has all say over what happens to us after we kick the can, but now he's refusing to allow us passage, refusing to reap us."

"Who?"

"Azrael, him and Samael have been going at it for a while now, Azrael refuses to allow Samael to pass judgement, we were brought here and left here to listen to them shout back and forth. Azrael wants to send us back, and while I think Samael kind of secretly agrees with him, he doesn't think its a good idea to do so, not yet anyway."

There was a loud crash from behind the curtain, more shouting, louder this time. Everyone turned to see if anything was going to happen. Having two as strong as Azrael and Samael fighting like this was bound to cause shit to go down. Lucifer flinched at another crash.

"They've been at it for almost three days"

There was utter silence as the door on the opposing wall opened and Samael stormed in, his eyes blazing brightly against the dark background. Azrael followed at a slower pace, if looks could kill.

" _You can't do that!"_

Samael froze, stalking around, " _Neither can you, but it still happens anyway!"_

 _"Its not the same! They are all needed to defeat Amara!"_

 _"Why must_ we _fight a battle that is not ours, in case you hadn't noticed we already did that, and look at where it got us!"_

Azrael huffed in anger, turning quickly, looking for something, anything, settling for picking up a thick book on the table next to the door and chucking it at his twins head. Samael ducked at the last minute, the book travelling through the air for a good twenty feet and sliding down the table before falling into Gabriel's lap. The messenger picked up the worn old book carefully, it was the book of the damned.

 _"Betrayer"_

 _"Accuser"_

 _"Fallen!"_

 _"Snake!"_

All the while everyone else watched the argument as it was tossed back and forth, heads turning towards one and then in response to the other. Azrael and Samael, the youngest two archangels, the only ones whom Amara could not touch, could not harm, under the Protection of Death himself. Many sometime forgot just how powerful they truly were until they fought and argued with one another. They were made of the same core, twins in every meaning of the word, two sides to the same coin but with two polar opposite personalities; and that's why they clashed heads so often.

 _"Its about the balance Samael! You even said so yourself, she is going to tip the balance and then destroy everything, surely you must see this!"_

 _"Don't talk to me as if I am some idiot Azrael! I know exactly what she will do, and without the balance she too will slowly be devoured! That is what I'M saying! Why must we get involved when the inevitable will happen either way!"_

 _"Because she will destroy everything and everyone!"_

 _"So what!"_

 _"They all deserve a chance at life!"_

 _"Say's the one who talks to dead people!"_

Azrael's mouth slammed shut, his eyes blazing with the brutish fires of the end. In his hand swarmed a mass of dark mist, forming what was made out to be a weapon of sorts. Being the Archangel of Death there was two guesses as to what it was and the first two don't count.

Before anything could actually happen, the room was illuminated by various bright flashes of light that they all recognized. Some looked around startled at such a thing whilst others exchanged worrying glances. This was not good, not good at all. At the Head of the table a man was forming out of the light, he was not like the others in the room, he was still border-lining on the edge of Life and Death.

"Boys?"

They'd recognize that voice anywhere, any of them would, one does not forget their creator and Father so quickly after all. Chuck looked around in alarm at having so many of his children gathered in one place, before turning his gaze towards the two he knew were responsible. Azrael was silent, shadows swirling around him, the scythe in his hand glowing slightly as it recognized it's Master's Heir.

"What's going on?"

Azrael and Samael exchanged silent looks, for the first time since any of the angels had come down here. Amara had gone too far this time, way too far. Samael nodded in agreement to whatever it had been they were talking about behind the wall. Azrael didn't exactly beam, but there was this sort of smug look about him this time.

" _She has gone too far this time Brother!"_

 _"I know!"_

They each thrust a hand out towards one another before anyone else could voice any of their thoughts. The clap it made when they collided bounced from the walls, echoing out around them. Azrael turned his gaze out towards his gathered siblings, his eyes landing on Lucifer, and he threw his scythe across the table. Lucifer caught the weapon of power in both hands, looking down at it in a sort of awe, before returning his gaze upwards.

There was various gasps of alarm as the two Angels of Death began to glow with their shadows, dust and such swirling around them both.

 _"The Gates to the Living and the Dead are open to you, You are released, Defeaters of death"_

Before anyone could say anything about it, question the weird chanting, they all began to glow.

* * *

Sam and Dean let out sounds of shock as bodies began appearing in the warehouse.

Angels and Demons alike. Other creatures of the supernatural.

Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel standing at rest behind Chuck. Other angels gathering behind them. Demon's slowly following. Chuck was passed Azrael's scythe and he silently closed his eyes, the only weapon in existence strong enough to defeat his sister.

One sacrifice for the many.

His fist tightened around the cold staff of the scythe, those behind him waiting for his orders.

Azrael and Samael may be gone, but not in vain.

"If its a fight she want's, it's a fight she will get"

* * *

 **Obviously we know what happens! But this was created long before that episode and never uploaded!**


End file.
